Monkey Fun
by Hiruko Kagetane
Summary: Hiruzen gets some fun time with a certain redhead.


Sarutobi sighed he filed away the last of his paperwork for the day. He rested back in his chair, wondering what his wife was doing back home right now. His thoughts soon drifted to random things, what the weather would be like tomorrow, what his son was up to, etc. His thoughts were cut short when his office door opened, and in walked the talk of the city. Kushina Uzumaki was wearing her usual jonin outfit, her gigantic tits squashed in the vest. Her red hair framed her face and was held in a high ponytail. Hiruzen gulped when she entered, realizing his giant cock went turgid at the sight of the sexy woman in front of him.

"Hey there Hiruzen," she greeted with a smile and a wave, "reporting for duty!"

Hiruzen nodded and looked throughout the pile of S-rank mission scrolls, when a perverted idea crossed his mind.

'No! What am I thinking!?' he admonished himself. He looked at Kushina again, seeing her smile. Those lips...he imagined them stretched a round his giant cock, slurping and licking it like an ice cream cone. He imagined her giant marshmallow like tits wrapped a round his hard rod, his old man cock disappearing in the soft mammary glands. He imagined splitting her cunt open and cumming deep inside her womb.

Fuck it. "Actually Kushina, I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure, what do you need help with?" she asked innocently, unaware of the mans true intentions.

"Well, first I need you to follow me." he said, getting up and walking out of the room, Kushina in tow.

Kushina was confused as she was led down several winding hallways in the Hokage tower. Eventually they reached a steel door. Opening it, Hiruzen invited Kushina in, and she complied. The door suddenly slammed behind her, making her jump.

"What the!?" she screamed, but suddenly found herself unable to move.

Her body was being move against her will, and she eventually found herself strapped down to a bed of some kind. The lights finally turned on, making her clamp her eyes shut. Slowly she opened her eyes and was greeted with a sight that scared her and aroused her at the same time. Hiruzen Sarutobi, a man nearly thirty years older than her, stood naked, slowly jacking his twelve inch old man cock. His balls hung under his dick heavily, the size of goose eggs.

Hiruzen walked up to Kushina and dragged his hand up her thigh, and touched her moist center. Kushina tried to jerk away, but her bindings held her in place. The elder Sarutobi dragged his hand up her taut tummy, to her gigantic tits. Hiruzen ripped her vest off, leaving only her shirt to hold back her tits. Kushina watched as the old man began to grope her large boobs, and gasped as he twisted her nipples. He ripped her shirt to shreds, releasing her giant tits.

Hiruzen stared, mesmerized by her pale titties. Her small pink nipples sat atop her large breasts proudly, erect from his probing.

"Jesus Kushi-chan, how big are they?" he asked amazed, not really expecting an answer.

Kushina didn't know why, but she felt...obligated to give the Hokage an answer, like she owed it to him or something. "J-cup, s-sir." she gasped out, his handling of her large boobs making it hard to concentrate.

Hiruzen looked at Kushina oddly. Did she just answer him?

Sarutobi merely shrugged and got down to her pants, ripping them off her too. She now lay bare to the Hokage. Her hands and feet bound by rope. Kushina blushed crimson as the Hokage stared at her exposed cunt. A loud moan escaped Kushina's mouth as Hiruzen slid his middle finger into her wet center. Hiruzen worked his finger in and out of her slowly, wiggling his finger around in her tight cavern.

For Kushina, this was torture. He refused to go any faster, and she needed release, _bad. _

"Please Hiruzen, let me cum. I'll do anything you ask, just let me cum please!" she pleaded, her inhibitions vanishing.

"Then beg you little slut." he growled, coming to a complete stop.

Kushina immediately panicked, she was about to die from need. She would have to comply.

"Please Hiruzen-sama," she purred, lust clouding her eyes and judgement, "let me cum, let me cum then fuck my tiny pussy. That's what you want, right? You wanna slide your giant old man cock into my young pink pussy. You wanna fuck my giant titties, and paint my pretty face with your cum, don't you? Just let me cum, and I'll be your little whore, pleasseee- OH GOD YES!?" the sluts pleading was cut short as Hiruzen drove three more fingers into her tight fuck hole, and began fingering her at high speed.

Drool poured from Kushina's mouth as she closed in on her orgasm. Fireworks went off when it hit, she bucked her hips and screamed as juices squirted from her plugged cunt like a broken hose. Kushina screaming finally died down. Now, Kushina lie still, enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm.

That didn't last long.

She suddenly found her arms and legs freed, but found herself held down.

Hiruzen held Kushina's head down, his large ballsac over her mouth.

"Suck 'em you fuckin slut." he growled, lowering his giant balls onto her mouth.

Kushina smelled Hiruzen's balls as the gray hair poked her nose. He didn't smell bad, just different. Different from Minato's at least. Suddenly her boyfriend was in her mind, and sadness engulfed her. She was cheating on him in the worst way possible. But then her mind turned to the pleasure she had gotten in the past hour alone. Hiruzen handled her tits like a real man, he gave her pleasure like a real man. Unlike Minato, who would fumble like an idiot trying to make her moan.

With that in mind, she opened her mouth inhaling the old hairy balls, filling her mouth to the brim.

She sucked on his giant balls, using her tongue to move the giant nuts around in her mouth. Hiruzen moaned in pleasure as his new slut sucked on his balls, alternating attention from one to the other. Is cock layed slightly limp across her face, pre-cum coating her hairline. He finally pulled his spit soaked balls from her amazing mouth and stood, pulling her hair to put her on his knees in front of him.

"Do you want me to suck your big angry cock Hokage-sama?" she questioned with an innocent face.

Hiruzen could only nod, her look of childlike innocence driving him insane.

Kushina smiled and took his horse cock in her hands, amazed at the fact two hands couldn't wrap around it.

She began by licking the belly of his cock, from the base to the tip. She gently pulled on some of the loose skin with her teeth, giving it kisses as well. She finally took the drooling head into her mouth, making the older man moan. She began to suck on his tip, enjoying the taste of his pre-cum. She suddenly gobbled down 6 inches of his thick cock, making Hiruzen yell in pleasure and surprise.

Kushina bobbed her head up and down his giant rod, smiling around it as she saw his pleasured expression.

Well, he was in for a big fucking surprise.

Hiruzen moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure, the redhead whore's wet mouth amazing to him.

Suddenly, Kushina drew her head all the way back to his purple helmet, and slammed her head back down to the base, no gagging. Hiruzen nearly blew his load there and then. He stared at the slut on her knees in front of him in amazement, her nose was buried in his pubes and loud slurping sounds came from her mouth, which was still air tight around the base of his cock.

Kushina once again began pumping Hiruzen's cock in and out of her throat. She pulled back and slammed her face back down on Hiruzen's crotch, enjoying the grunts and moans coming from his throat. She used her tongue to sloppily lick all over the old man's cock as she pursed up her lips. Hiruzen suddenly took hold of both sides of Kushina's head by her hair, and began brutally face fucking her.

She sighed happily when Hiruzen grabbed her hair and began face fucking her.

She realized he was at his end when he began to pick up his pace. His rapid face fucking of her and the constant twitches led to his massive orgasm. Hiruzen pulled his cock from Kushina's throat, leaving the head sitting on her tongue. Kushina's eyes widened as she was forced to swallow mouthful after mouthful of old man cum. Her cheeks bloated from the sheer volume of Hiruzen's ejaculation, and tears poured down her face as the lack of air got to her. Hiruzen's groaned as he pulled his vein covered cock from his masturbation sleeve.

Kushina immediately fell to the ground and started coughing, cum drizzling down her chin.

Hiruzen didn't look fazed even a bit. "Get up whore." he ordered, and Kushina immediately obeyed.

Hiruzen looked Kushina's up and down, from her clean shaven cunt to her large tits. With our warning, he slapping her hard, so hard she tumbled to the bed on all fours with her ass facing the Hokage.

Her large ass jiggled like jello, and Hiruzen immediately begin groping her ass, enjoying the way his hands sunk in to the meaty rear.

Kushina felt like she wanted to cry, but that disappeared when she felt Hiruzen's hands roughly grope her giant ass.

"Are you gonna ruin my little pussy, Hiruzen-kun?" she asked with a small slutty smile.

Hiruzen didn't answer, to entranced at the sight of the redhead beauty's ass. He took his fat cock in his right hand and guided it into her sopping pussy. Kushina grit her teeth as his large prick forced her tight channal apart. Hiruzen slowly worked himself. Thrust 2 inches, pull back 1 inch. Repeat. It took less then a minute to be balls deep in the redhead. Kushina's face layed on the pillow as she incoherently mumbled. Hiruzen closed his eyes and began pulling back. At 11 inches, he thrust back in with all his might.

Kushina's eyes shot open, and she screamed to the heavens themselves. "OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GOD! YOU DONKEY DICKED GRANDPA ASS SON OF A BITCH! YOUR SPLITTING MY CUNT IN HALF!"

Hiruzen roared as he slammed into the now ruined cunt of the Uzu Hime. He pulled out and slammed back in as fast as he could, trying to make his bitch squeal. Obviously he was succeeding.

"I've been wanting to destroy your little cunt for years you whore!" he growled, punctuating his statement with an extra hard thrust, making Kushina's ass jiggle all the more. "How do you like it you little slut, huh!? How does it feel to cheat on your dickless little boyfriend with an horse cocked old man!?"

Kushina couldn't form a sentence as the old man on top of her continued to slam into her with reckless abandon. Kushina's eyes rolled up as she reached her orgasm, her already tight pussy nearly crushing Hiruzen's cock. Hiruzen gritted his teeth, holding still as Kushina's orgasm washed over, and he pinched her clit, making her scream again.

Finally her screams died down, and Hiruzen went back to fucking her.

"I'm gonna cum soon whore," he growled, smacking her ass making her moan in pain and pleasure, "where do you want it?"

"My pussy, fill my fuckin womb with old man cum! Use it as long as you want! I'll be your convenience cunt until you die, just fill my tight pussy with nasty cum!"

Hiruzen of course lost it when he heard that. Reaching out he grabbed her hair pulling it back, making her back arc and her jiggling tits push out. Kushina grunted as her hair was pulled back, but felt the telltale sign of Hiruzen's orgasm when his cock twitch.

"Are you ready to cum daddy?" she asked, drool pouring down her chin. "I cant wait to feel you fill my womb with hour old man cum. Your furry balls are full of yummy cum aren't they! Well unload your fucking cum into your new cum dump. CUM INSIDE ME!"

That made his small thread of control snap, and Hiruzen blasted his cum into the young redheads cunt. He kept thrusting his giant cock into her stretched hole, each thrust accompanied by a thick wad of old man cum, filling Kushina's womb and soaking her cervix. After what seemed like hours, Hiruzen's orgasm subsided, and he collapsed on Kushina's soft ass and back.

He slapped her ass, making Kushina moan in pain and pleasure.

"Your my cum dump from now on, got it?"

Kushina was silent for a moment, but eventually replied. "Y-yes master."

And with that they both passed out.

**XxX**

"So you sent her on a mission?" Minato asked, looking at Hiruzen in hope.

"Yes my boy," Hirudora chuckled from behind his desk, "It's a three week mission to the border of Suna. It's completely safe, dont worry."

Minato smiled in relief. Kushina had been vanishing on and off for a week now, and most recently she's been gone for around 3 days. "Well, I've got a team meeting, so I'll be on my way." Minato said before vanishing in a Hiraishin. Hiruzen sighed before leaning back in his chair, "ANBU, please leave." he ordered. He felt their presences dissappear, and growled. "You little worthless fucking whore!" he reached under his desk, and pulled Kushina's lips off his cock. He rolled back and stood from his seat, bringing Kushina up with him by her hair.

He pushed her on his desk, before squatting above her stomach, and slipped his spit covered cock into her giant tits. Without warning he started fucking her tits hard.

"You couldn't wait till he left you goddamn whore!?" he growled, pinching her nipples together, reaching back with his other hand and stuffing his fingers in her pussy.

Kushina got hit in the chin with the Sandaime Hokage's giant cock head. "Sorry master, but your cock is just so delicious!" she yelled in jubilation. Hiruzen growled as his orgasm hit.

"Open up slut!" he yelled blasting the first cup of cum onto Kushina's forehead, then coated her left eye, then began covering her entire face, and filled her mouth. Hiruzen finished off by covering her giant tits.

Hiruzen sat back and enjoyed the show of watching Kushina scoop all the cum on her face and breast into her mouth. Sitting up, Kushina smiled at the sight of Hiruzen's limp, slightly wrinkly cock. Sliding to her knees, she grabbed his cock and started cleaning it. She ran her tongue up and down his cock, sucked his balls, and deepthroated it a couple of times. She smiled as the horse cock in her hand began to swell. She slowly jacked it off, and dived her head down to once again to suck his giant balls.

Hiruzen rubbed the top of her head as if she was a pet. He stood, catching Kushina's attention as his cock left her mouth with a loud pop. Hiruzen grabbed a handful of the vixens hair and dragged her to the middle of the room. Kushina was confused when her master pulled her to the middle of the room, but excitement entered her when she saw his hands go into a cross sign. Four puffs signaled the creation of four shadow clones.

Kushina giggled in excitement when the now 5 giant cocks pointed towards her face.

She was snatched up by her hair, and the 5 horny old men groped her every part. Her asshole was spread and fingered, it had been used already so she was used to the feeling. Her pussy was touched and spread, her tits were squished and squashed, bit and sucked. Her neck was kissed and sucked, hickeys now dotting it. She was eventually pushed down, and found herself impaled on a giant cock.

Hiruzen picked Kushina up while she was still impaled on hia cock, and sat on the edge of his desk. Kushina began to bounce on Hiruzen's huge cock, her large tits jiggling and bouncing.

He caught her right teat in his mouth, biting and sucking it. Kushina moaned loudly as she was dropped repeatedly on Hiruzen's spear.

"Master! It feel so fucking good! Use my holes all you want, do whatever you want!" she screamed in ecstasy. Hiruzen silenced her by locking lips with her, fucking her in earnest. Kushina moaned into Hiruzen's mouth as they fucked, but screamed when she felt something huge plow into her ass. Behind her a clone had inserted it's horse cock into her shit hole, and was now in sync with Hiruzen, slamming into her fat ass as Hiruzen slammed into her ruined twat.

Hiruzen layed back, pulling Kushina with him. The clone in her ass followed. Lying on her back as he continued pummeling her ass. Kushina's eyes rolled back and her tongue fell limp hanging out of her mouth. She moaned like the little whore she was as her holes were stretched. Suddenly her airway was blocked by a meaty intruder. The clone in her throat was thrusting furiously, getting the maximum pleasure. Kushina's reached for the clones cock and pulled it out of her mouth. She started jacking him off while she reached for the other clones cock, stroking his cock. With both hands in the air her large titties hung in the original Hiruzen's face, who sucked on her nipples greedily.

The middle clone in front of her grabbed her hair, holding her up by it. She began alternating between sucking one clones dick while jacking off the other two, licking and sucking their hairy ballsacs, even taking two dicks into her mouth at once. Hiruzen growled as he pumped his cock in and out of Kushina's tight twat, his and his clones nearing their end.

Sending a message to his clones, Hiruzen and the others pulled out of and away from Kushina. Kushina whined in need as her face was smacked so hard she landed in the middle of the room again. She was picked up by her throat, and placed on her knees. She saw the look in Hiruzen's eyes, it was pure animal lust. And the way he threw her around like a useless cum whore...'oh wait, I am.' she mentally giggled.

The five Hiruzen's surrounded her, jacking their giant cocks, she knew what was coming next. Two clones behind her took her long red hair and wrapped it around their cocks and kept jerking off. Two clones on either side of her rubbed their cocks against her soft face, she giggled as their big hairy balls dragged up and down her face. The real Hiruzen got access to her big tits. Pushing them up for him Kushina invited the titfuck, and Hiruzen's slid his hard meat in between her boobs.

His pace was frantic as he fucked her pale bouncing tits, showing he was nearly at his limit. The two clones rubbing their cocks up and down her face were moving rapidly, showing they were almost done to. The two clones behind her were working their cocks with her silky red hair at high speed. Suddenly one of the clones let go of her hair, dropped to his knees, and slammed his cock up her colon.

Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs as the clone started filling her ass with cum. He dispelled, and the other clone dropped to his knees, grabbing her fat ass and lifting it, and drove into her pussy. Kushina moaned wantonly as her pussy and womb were once again filled to the brim. That clone disappeared as well. The two clones at her face suddenly pulled away, and started shooting ropes of cum all over her face, Kushina happily opened her mouth as it was filled with cum, and the clones disbursed. Kushina stared at Hiruzen with a slutty little smile on her face.

"Finish it master," she purred lustfully, "baptize me in your cum and make me your whore for life."

Hiruzen pulled his cock from her tits, and stuffed it down his throat. His balls tightened and his cock twitched, before an orgasm like no other took over.

Thick ropes of cum shot into Kushina's stomach, rope after rope before he pulled out. He re-coated her face, covered her tits, her stomach and a bunch got in her hair.

Hiruzen staggered back and fell on his ass after his orgasm ceased. Kushina fell forward, her head landing on the Hokage's thigh, facing his now limp cock. She, shockingly enough, started licking up and down his cock, cleaning remaining cum from. Her head swooped under his dick and she began sucking his giant balls softly, just relaxing. Hiruzen sighed, grabbing the back of Kushina's hair and digging her face deeper into his crotch, forcing her to swallow his balls deeper.

"Kushina," he said, get the her to look up at him with lust clouded eyes.

"You are my Red Headed Cum Dump."

**000**

**Hi everybody, this is a repost of my story "Red Headed Cum Dump". It got taken off cause of the name id imagine. I don't know if I'll post anymore stories, this was just stuck in my head. You guys tell me what ya think, if you do want me to make another I have a Naruto x Bleach Character (Nel, Rangiku, Harribel, Orihime etc.) in mind. I post stories from my local library once a week, or if I put a muli-chapter story on hear I'll update that AND post a one-shot lemon. I'll most likely post a lemon a week. **

**P.S: I reposted this cause of a pm from summers.**

**P.S.S: No Hinata, to overused. No Sakura, she's a flat chested bitch. No Ino, dont know why, I just don't like her.**


End file.
